


The First Time that Wasn't

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [27]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Almost first time, Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop looking at me like that. You’re giving me the heebie jeebies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time that Wasn't

“Are you sure about this?”

“If you keep asking me, Huckleberry, I’m going to chop off your nose.”

“Are you drunk?”

“No, I’m just really horny and you’re just standing there.”

“Maya, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t wanna do.”

“It’s not like it’s my first rodoe, Sundance.”

“It’s not?”

“Fine, I’ve never done this before. But that’s just because it wasn’t with the right person.”

“…”

“What’s that look for?”

“Nothin’.”

“Stop looking at me like that, Hop-Along. You’re giving me the heebie jeebies.”

“Who are you, Velma?”

“Maybe,”

“Stop smirking at me like that… Maya, stop… Okay, now you’re really starting to creep me out.”

“Come on, Lucas, don’t you wanna see where the night takes us.”

“I’m backing away now… I’m going to leave the–”

“Sorry, but you’re not going anywhere.”

“Maya! Stop!”

“…”

“No, don’t cry. Come here.”

“… You don’t want me?”

“Maya, you’re had a little too much to drink tonight,”

“No I haven’t.”

“You’re slurring, Maya. Let’s get you to bed and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“…”

“…”

“Please, don’t leave.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Kiss?”

“…”


End file.
